powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Leading the Blind
Theo is taking multitasking to the extreme as he fills cheese shakers, stamps napkins, and reads "The Art of War". But Lily soon points out that instead of cheese, he's put salt in the shakers. Carnisoar begins training Dai Shi. The Sky Overlord easily defeats Dai Shi, but before he can finish the battle, Camille tries to save Dai Shi. Carnisoar then summons Bai Lai & Carden to do his bidding. He orders them to attack the city, and use the fear to create a vortex that will rip the city from its roots. Back at the loft, RJ informs Theo that when he was restocking the perishables last night, he forgot to close the refrigerator door. So the perishables perished. Bai Lai & Carden begin attacking the city and charging the vortex. The Rangers show up and take them on. Blue Ranger battles Carden, while the others take Bai Lai. The birds are too powerful and the battle soon escalates. As the Rangers are defeated and the birds escape, a strange figure has been watching the battle. When our heroes return to the loft, the stranger is there waiting for them. The teens first suspect this man as a threat, but RJ quickly explains that this is Master Swoop, the blind Master of the Bat. Swoop requests to speak with RJ alone. As the others leave, Theo again plans to multitask. Master Swoop says that with Theo scattered, he's no use to Casey or Lily, buy he knows how to help him. Swoop takes Theo through the forest, explaining to him that you have to have balance & harmony. But because Theo is focused on EVERYTHING, that is why he fails. When Bai Lai & Carden show up again, the Red and Yellow Rangers arrive to do battle. Believing that he can do anything, Theo is in a hurry to get the training over with. So Master Swoop tells him to do as he does. Back in the city, the battle with the birds still isn't going well. Still lacking focus, Theo tries numerous time to levitate with the fan. By clearing his mind and focusing on one goal, Theo is finally able to levitate. But his victory is short lived when he breaks his concentration. Theo explains that he can't do this because he can't change who he is. He's always been the kind to do multiple tasks, and always carrying more than anyone else could. Swoop explains that it isn't a matter of if we can manage our obstacles, but how. To do this, you must relax. And the training continues once more. Carden & Bai Lai have the Red & Yellow Rangers beat, and now the vortex is ready. But the Blue Ranger soon crashes their party with his Jungle Fan. Now focused, the Blue Ranger uses his fan to take on the birds without any trouble. When the battle gets big, the Rangers go to the Jungle Pride. Master Swoop instructs Theo to summon the bat. With the Bat Zord's Missiles the Vortex is destroyed. By forming the Jungle Pride with Bat Power, the Rangers take to the skies to battle Bai Lai & Carden. Carden is knocked into a mountain side, leaving only Bai Lai. And with the Swoop Attack, Bai Lai is destroyed. Carden makes his way out of the rubble and vows revenge for his fallen comrade Bai Lai. Lily asks where Theo is since Master Swoop wishes to say goobye. Theo then makes his entrance by lowering himself into the room. Seems he took up meditating to help the mind stay focused. Master Swoop says his goodbyes, and also one little joke on Theo.